Streaming data for multimedia audio and video presentations accounts for a large portion of traffic over the Internet and other computer data networks, but various disadvantages of existing network components limit users' QoE in viewing this streaming data. Various objective metrics for QoE have been considered, including initial buffering time, stall delay, and rate variation. Yet the lack of signaling protocols for communicating QoE information between components of existing networks prevents network operators from providing traffic engineering (TE) and radio access network (RAN) management services that are tailored to improving QoE.